


Gifts from the Heart

by frogy



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Bondage, Fantasizing, Light Bondage, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/pseuds/frogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, my mom's birthday is next week," Billy tells Tommy and Teddy as they wait for the cross-town bus to school that morning. "She told my dad she wants some fancy bath creams, so I'm going to pick it up this weekend from me and the twins. You guys can chip in," Billy says.</p>
<p>"Isn't that cheating?" Teddy asks.</p>
<p>"What?" Billy says.</p>
<p>"Buying someone exactly what they asked for," Teddy says. "Presents are supposed to be a surprise. And as the gift giver, you're supposed to pick something out from the heart."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Billy buys a birthday present for his mom, and something for Teddy, just because.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts from the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm housebound because of the hurricane. I'm pretty sure this is the most words I've ever written in a single day. I totally didn't expect it to be this long (or to contain porn), but this is what happened. The story was inspired by Cris-art's amazing YA art on Tumblr, specifically this: http://cris-art.tumblr.com/post/33682463847/30day05
> 
> It's totally unbeta'd. If you catch any spelling/grammar issues, let me know so I can fix them.

Friday morning Billy's dad knocks on the door before sticking his head in. "Mom's birthday is next week," he says.

"I know." 

"I heard her talking about this new fancy bath cream she wants." This is a familiar routine in their family, taking place before all birthdays and gift-giving holidays. When Billy was little, his dad would buy the gift from him and his brothers to their mom, and they would just sign the card. The last couple of years, since Billy's been old enough, his dad just make sure to tell him what to buy. For their dad's birthday, it's his mom in the doorway.

"I'll go pick it up this weekend," Billy sighs.

"Great," his dad says handing over a business card with the address of some store in Soho. Seriously, a business card for a soap shop. On the back there's some handwritten scribble that Billy assumes is the products he's supposed to buy. Hopefully the people in the store can decipher their own writing because as far as Billy can make out he's might be going there to buy a fruit salad, there's a "pomeg-" something and "passionfrt."

"I know your brothers have saved a couple of bucks from their allowance, but here's to cover their share," his dad says handing over two twenties.

"Seriously, how much is this going to set me back?" Billy says, surveying the cash in his wallet mentally adding the money from his dad to it.

"If you need more, let me know," his dad says, pausing. "You should ask Tommy and Teddy if they want to chip in too."

"Okay, thanks dad," Billy says, dismissing him.

"Have a good day at school," his dad says, still standing in the doorway.

"Bye," says Billy pointedly.

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving." His dad steps back into the hallway and closing the door behind him.

\---

"So, my mom's birthday is next week," Billy tells Tommy and Teddy as they wait for the cross-town bus to school that morning.

"Cool," Tommy says, shrugging noncommittally.

"We should do something for her," Teddy says. "Rebecca has been great, and your dad, taking us in and all."

"She told my dad she wants some fancy bath creams, so I'm going to pick it up this weekend from me and the twins. You guys can chip in," Billy says.

"Isn't that cheating?" Teddy asks.

"What?" Billy says.

"Buying someone exactly what they asked for," Teddy says. "Presents are supposed to be a surprise. And as the gift giver, you're supposed to pick something out from the heart."

"Um," Billy leans into Teddy. "While that is incredibly sweet and I probably shouldn't be discouraging my boyfriend from being adorable." Teddy beams at this and Billy has to lean over to kiss him before continuing. "This is what we always do. The gift is from the heart. It just also happens to be what she wants, instead of some random thing I'd pick out that she'd have to pretend to like even though it would probably suck."

"Sure, count me in," Tommy says, having gotten over his fake gagging at their kiss, pulling out his wallet. "How much do you want?"

"My brothers gave me $20 each. I don't know what this stuff is actually gonna cost, but if it's less I'll give you change."

"Okay, here," Tommy gives Billy the money.

"Teddy?" Billy asks, taking Tommy's money.

"Sure, I guess if that's what Rebecca wants," he says, pulling out some rumpled bills to give Billy.

"And if you want a decent gift for your birthday, you'll probably want to think about who you're gonna pass your wish list through," Billy says.

"No way," Teddy says. "You're gonna just have to figure something out on your own for me."

"I want an iPad," Tommy says. "And an laptop. Oh, and a Wii. And a pony. And a jumbo jet."

"I'll keep that in mind," Billy rolls his eyes at Tommy's increasingly ridiculous requests as they get on the bus.

\---

Billy wakes up late Saturday morning, later than he intended if he's making out the time on his iPhone right through his squinting, still-half-asleep blurriness. Teddy takes an SAT prep class Saturday mornings, and they usually meet after for lunch and comics. But Billy had meant to go to buy his mom's present first. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes and looks at the clock again, hoping it's changed, but nope, he's definitely running late. Billy rolls out of bed to get ready.

On his way to the 6 he texts Teddy, _overslept, might be late, have to get mom gift, meet you at forbidden planet_.

The SAT class is supposed to be like real class, with no phones, but Billy gets a response right away, _i can meet you to get your moms gift_

_nah_ , Billy texts back, _no need for both of us to suffer through a stupid smelly bath stuff store _.__

__Billy gets one last text from Teddy before he goes underground to the subway, _okay see you there love you _, and he stops, that annoying person standing on the staircase, blocking the way so he can send one last text, _:) love you to_.___ _

____Billy knows roughly where he's going, so he doesn't pull up directions until he gets out of the subway in Soho, walking south on Broadway. The place isn't far from the subway, and he finds it easily enough._ _ _ _

____The store is a tiny little shop, filled with salespeople and free-standing sinks, but largely devoid of products. "Um, hi," Billy says to one of the guys at a sink. "I'm looking for a birthday present for my mom."_ _ _ _

____"We have great products," the guy says in a heavily accented voice. "Here, let me show you," and he takes Billy's hands and puts them over the sink._ _ _ _

____"Um, okay," Billy says, leaving his hands awkwardly over the sink, while the guy smiles with all of his intensely white teeth, and then launches into his sales schpiel._ _ _ _

____The guy opens a short squat jar, of what Billy now knows is hand scrub, which is different than soap apparently, and holds it to his face, telling him to smell. Billy must make some affirmative sound or nod or something because then he has a spoon-full of the stuff on his hands and he's being instructed to scrub. He really just wants to get his mom the present and go meet Teddy, but at this point the fastest way out is probably through, so he scrubs his hands (and all those little flecks in the cream actually scratch at his skin, so now he knows why it's called 'scrub'). After that's rinsed off, explaining the mid-store sinks, his hands get a dollop of lotion._ _ _ _

____While he's rubbing in the lotion the guy retreats to the wall to pull about a billion products over to where Billy's standing, with barely a pause in his script. "So, here's what I can do for you," the guy says. "We have the body scrub in two scents which is normally, and the body lotion which, and the hand cream," holding each one up in turn. "Now normally, they're each $50, but today, if you buy the scrub and the lotion, I'll throw in the hand cream. So instead of paying $150, you get all three for $100, which is a great deal."_ _ _ _

____"Yes, okay, hold on a sec," Billy interrupts. It's a good thing everyone chipped in. A hundred dollars for bath cream is ridiculous._ _ _ _

____Billy pulls the card with what he's supposed to be buying while the guy starts talking again after barely pausing when Billy spoke. "They all come in a variety of scents, there's vanilla, and jasmine, and passionfruit-"_ _ _ _

____"Yes, that one," Billy says, learning that he needs to be more aggressive if he wants to get a word in edgewise here._ _ _ _

____It's easy to pick out the other two after that, and he lets them box it up in a gift box with a froufrou ribbon and finally get on his way. His hands feel weird and smooth from the treatment and he doesn't understand why people like this. Also, they smell all fruity. He wipes his hands off on his jeans, for whatever good that does, before pulling his phone out of his pocket and checking the time. He mentally calculates how long it will take him to walk up to meet Teddy. Even with all the foot traffic on Broadway, he shouldn't be too too late, and he shoots off a text to that effect._ _ _ _

____Billy's not sure what it is exactly that catches his eye when he looks up from his phone. He's standing in front of one of those folding tables that a guy is selling jewelry from that doesn't look any different from the other dozen on the street._ _ _ _

____Except there are these leather wrist cuffs, that Billy can already imagine Teddy in. Billy could hold Teddy's hand and be able to slide his thumb up the side of Teddy's hand and run it along his wrist where the leather meets the soft skin on the inside of his wrist. And Billy could push Teddy down on his bed holding Teddy's wrists, skin and leather, sliding his hands up until they're pressed against his headboard, and how he'd say 'stay' when he takes his hands away, and even though Teddy would arch his back and thrust his hips up into the empty air above him, Teddy would keep his hands pinned where Billy left them, held by nothing but his word wrapped in that leather cuff. Billy would tease Teddy, taking the time rub his lips along the hollow of Teddy's throat, tasting the sweat that gathers there, dragging his stubble along Teddy's skin knowing that he can be as rough as he wants because the marks will fade immediately with the healing factor, taking it as a challenge, seeing if he can suck a mark onto Teddy's skin that will still be there when they're curling up in the afterglow, worrying the skin between his teeth before moving on. He'd move down to Teddy's nipple, licking and sucking one, while his fingertips graze the other one, twice, three times before he rakes across it with his thumbnail, knowing Teddy can take it even without the steady stream of 'fuck, yeah, Billy' falling from his mouth, chest pushing up to take more of it, even as his wrists stay pinned. Billy knows Teddy's planning to get his nipples pierced when he turns 18, not just shifting into it, but going to a place where they'll do it with needles, because 'it's the good kind of hurt, y'know?' and how can Billy not do this for him when it's divulged in quiet, private tones like this confession is a gift and-_ _ _ _

____"Can I help you with something?" the woman manning the table interrupts, jarring Billy from his run away thoughts._ _ _ _

____"I- uh- how much are the cuffs?" Billy asks, pointing to a medium brown one laying on the table._ _ _ _

____"$30," she says._ _ _ _

____"I'll take it," he says, thoughts still tumbling around Teddy at home in his bedroom, pulling out his wallet blindly and handing over two twenties._ _ _ _

____The woman takes his money, flipping through a huge wad of bills to hand him his $10 change. Billy picks up the cuff, and the woman gives him a plastic bag for it. "Thanks," he says, taking the bag and heading down the street._ _ _ _

____Already he's having second thoughts. Did he really just buy his boyfriend jewelry? That's like- he really didn't think they were that type of couple. And like, would Teddy even like it? It's not Teddy's birthday or anything. Should he save it for some gift-giving occasion? Yesterday Teddy seemed super-serious when they were talking about gifts. Is this a gift from the heart or whatever Teddy was saying? Do gifts from the dick count? And then Billy has to stop laugh at himself like an idiot on his way up Broadway, because 'gifts from the dick'? Really?_ _ _ _

____It doesn't have to be a big deal. He doesn't have to give the cuff to Teddy immediately. He can think about it and decide._ _ _ _

____With that settled in his mind, he hurries the rest of the way to meet Teddy. He glances around as he walks into Forbidden Planet, looking for Teddy. He spots him over by the new releases. Billy walks up behind him, sliding a hand around his waist, pulling him from the comic he was flipping through._ _ _ _

____"Hey, you," Teddy says, kissing Billy hello._ _ _ _

____"Hey, sorry I'm late," Billy says accepting the kiss._ _ _ _

____"No problem," Teddy says, "you're not that late."_ _ _ _

____"You should be so happy you didn't come to the lotion store. I totally saved you from having to get a hand scrub." Billy switches the hand he's holding the bags in so he can hold his hand up to Teddy's face. "Smell my hands," he says._ _ _ _

____"Fruity," Teddy says, taking a sniff._ _ _ _

____"I know," Billy says. "And they're all weirdly smooth," and he rubs his hand on Teddy's face, pulling away when Teddy's face scrunches up uncomfortably. "I don't get that stuff. Like, this might be terrible to say, but I'm just not that gay."_ _ _ _

____"You're gay enough where it matters," Teddy says, nudging at Billy's side._ _ _ _

____"Thanks," Billy says deadpan. "So, anything good?" he asks, changing the topic._ _ _ _

____"There's the new Avengers you were talking about," Teddy says, nodding to the shelf. "I was gonna get the new X-Men."_ _ _ _

____"We're still getting lunch, right?"_ _ _ _

____"Yeah," Teddy says. "I'm hungry."_ _ _ _

____Billy does the math in his head, but it's not hard, he's got ten bucks left and he's gonna be cutting it close for lunch even without buying the comic. "I'll get it next week," Billy says. "This morning's gift pretty much wiped me out."_ _ _ _

____"Oh," Teddy says. "I was looking at it, and it looks cool. If you're not getting it, I can, and we can share."_ _ _ _

____"Are you sure? You don't have to," Billy says._ _ _ _

____"Yeah," Teddy says. "It's no problem."_ _ _ _

____"Best boyfriend ever," Billy says._ _ _ _

____"I try," Teddy says, picking up the two comics he's getting. "What were you thinking for lunch?"_ _ _ _

____Billy shrugs. "Whatever."_ _ _ _

____"I could go for a burrito," Teddy offers. "It's nice out, and it didn't look like there were any crazies in the park. We could get Chipotle and eat outside."_ _ _ _

____"Works for me," Billy says, following Teddy so he can pay for the comics._ _ _ _

____They walk north, past the park to get to Chipotle, and Teddy is right. There's no jesus coalition or anyone occupying anything, just the usual smattering of people sitting outside, some one playing bongos off on the far side and a couple of people standing around offering free hugs, but there's still plenty of space to sit and not be bothered._ _ _ _

____They get their burritos and head back to sit down on the steps. They tuck their shopping bags under their knees and unwrap their food, Teddy offering Billy some of the guac he paid extra for. When Billy nods that he wants some, Teddy leaves the little cup of it sitting between them while they dig into their food._ _ _ _

____When they're most of the way done, picking at the end of their oversized burritos, Teddy notices Billy's extra shopping bag. "What else did you get?" he asks._ _ _ _

____"Oh," Billy says, hesitating, "um, it's actually for you. I saw this and thought of you." Billy shifts around , shoving all their empty food wrappers back into the Chipotle bag so he can pull the bag up to his lap and take out the cuff. He hands it to Teddy._ _ _ _

____Teddy takes it holding the cuff with both his hands, running his thumbs along the leather. "Thank you."_ _ _ _

____"You like it? Really?" Billy says, nervously._ _ _ _

____"Yes, it's great," Teddy says, undoing the clasp. He wraps it around his right wrist, hand palm-up in his lap as he tries to get in closed with his left hand._ _ _ _

____"Here, let me," Billy says, leaning over to buckle it closed easily. "There."_ _ _ _

____"So, what do you think?" Teddy asks, turning his hand back over._ _ _ _

____"You look hot," Billy says._ _ _ _

____"You always think that," Teddy says, teasing, scooting closer to Billy on the stair they're sitting on._ _ _ _

____"Hotter. Whatever. You like it," Billy says, taking Teddy's hand in his. The leather feels as good Billy imagined, as he trails the fingers of his hand not currently clasped in Teddy's along the edge._ _ _ _

____"Yup," Teddy says. "What did you want to do with the rest of the day?"_ _ _ _

____"I have an essay for English that I should probably work on," Billy says, still rubbing at the cuff "unless I procrastinate and put it off until tomorrow. We can head home and read our new comics or whatever, if no one else is home."_ _ _ _

____"Whatever, huh? I could go for that," Teddy says._ _ _ _

____"Well then let's hope no one's there."_ _ _ _

____\---_ _ _ _

____There's no one home when they get back, a note on the fridge from Billy's mom saying that the twins are at a friends house and she's out running errands with dad, should be back around 4. Teddy wraps his arms around Billy, reading pulling Billy in as he reads the note over Billy's shoulder. "Your room?" he asks, letting the words breathe hot against Billy's ear._ _ _ _

____"Yeah," Billy says, rolling his head back against Teddy's chest so Teddy can make good on the promise in his breath. Teddy does, kissing at the hollow behind Billy's ear, sucking his earlobe into his mouth. "Come on, my room." Billy pulls away from Teddy's mouth to pull Teddy along behind him. Teddy doesn't want to let Billy go, so they trip over one another, down the hall to Billy's bedroom._ _ _ _

____Real Billy isn't even half as patient as his fantasy self, barely pushing Teddy's flannel of his shoulders before scrabbling for the hem of his t-shirt. But he can't get it off, because Teddy won't relinquish Billy's mouth, kissing wet and desperate and like he can never, ever get enough. Billy knows he can't. But finally Teddy's frustration with Billy's shirt has him pulling away, "just take it off," Teddy says, pulling on Billy's shirt._ _ _ _

____"You too," Billy says, shirt off wasting no time, tossed to the floor, pulling Teddy to his bed as Teddy still struggles with his layers. "Come on, slow poke," Billy says, taking the initiative to open Teddy's fly, shoving his jeans and boxers down his thigh so he can jerk Teddy off. Finally, finally freed of his shirt Teddy kisses Billy again, returning the favor, pushing Billy's jeans out of the way. Billy's been keyed up since he saw the cuff on the street, halfway ready to go for ages so Teddy's hand slides easily on Billy's cock, path slick with pre-come. Teddy's other hand is tangled in Billy's hair, holding him in place as he invades Billy's mouth with his tongue._ _ _ _

____Billy's mounting his own defense, tightening his hand, pushing back at Teddy's tongue with his own whole body consumed with getting as much Teddy as possible. He holds on as long as he can, not breaking the kiss until he's desperate and gasping for breath, resting his forehead on Teddy's shoulder as he tries to get his breathing under control._ _ _ _

____Teddy buries his face in Billy's exposed neck, kissing and sucking along his skin. Billy blinks the sweat from his eyes, shuddering at Teddy's, fuck, everything. And when he realizes what he's looking out he shudders again, groaning. Because Teddy's still wearing the cuff, brown leather framing his hand as it runs up and down Billy's cock. The sight is almost too much, but he can't look away. Billy can only hold on as Teddy laves at his collarbone with his mouth, hand tightening, twisting just right on every upstroke until he comes, shaking and groaning with release._ _ _ _

____Billy's heart is still racing, blood pounding under his skin, when Teddy brings his own hand to join where Billy's has stilled on Teddy's cock._ _ _ _

____"Shit, sorry," Billy says, "Give me a sec and I'll keep going."_ _ _ _

____Teddy grunts, pure desperation before forcing his voice to form words, "can't wait, don't worry," he says in choked off fragments. And Billy can understand that, Teddy's hand with the cuff still there is just as hot on his own cock. Billy wants to see Teddy lose it. He tightens his grip, tangles his fingers with Teddy's, and let's Teddy guide their hands up and down. Billy swipes at the liquid beading at the head on every pass, and Teddy keens at that, his heavy, desperate breathing loud right next to Billy's ear, until Teddy's keening breaks into a moan and he comes._ _ _ _

____They're slumped together, still kneeling on his bed, so Billy moves them down, so they're lying back. He puts the box of tissues on this bedside table to good use, wiping up his hand, their stomachs, and finally Teddy's hand, still wearing the cuff. He kicks his jeans the rest of the way off, and Teddy musters his strength to do the same._ _ _ _

____He lies down on Teddy, already starting to feel cold from the drying sweat, but Teddy's warm where his arms wrap around Billy._ _ _ _

____"I really like the cuff," Teddy mumbles._ _ _ _

____"Me too," Billy says, trying to enjoy lying there. Teddy's hands are running up and down his back and he can really never get enough of Teddy's bare golden skin under him. But there's only so much he can do to hold off on shivering in the cold. "Budge over," Billy says, "I wanna get under the covers."_ _ _ _

____"What time is it?" Teddy asks. Billy sits up to pull his phone from his abandoned pants pocket._ _ _ _

____"Ugh," Billy says. "I guess I'll take the first shower."_ _ _ _

____Teddy pushes himself up to sitting, so he can lean forward to where Billy's now at the end of his bed, and give him a kiss. "Love you," Teddy says._ _ _ _

____"Love you too," Billy says, reluctantly getting up, putting on his bathrobe to head to the shower, while Teddy pulls his clothes back on to go to his room._ _ _ _

____\---_ _ _ _

____Billy's in the living-room, playing X-Box, when Teddy finishes showering, emerging with wet hair, in sweats and a t-shirt. Billy's eyes go immediately to Teddy's bare wrist. It's disappointing. "I took it off to shower," Teddy says, seeing where Billy is looking, "I didn't want to get it wet."_ _ _ _

____"Oh, yeah, that makes sense," Billy says, because it does._ _ _ _

____Teddy comes to sit down next to Billy on the couch. Billy is similarly dressed in sweats, plus a giant goodie because of aforementioned always being cold. "What are you playing?" Teddy asks._ _ _ _

____"Call of Duty with Eli," Billy says. "Do you want to join the campaign?"_ _ _ _

____"Sure," Teddy says getting up to grab another controller._ _ _ _

____\---_ _ _ _

____Saturday night becomes a never ending video game marathon. Sunday is it's typical slow self, filled with homework and bumming around the house in PJs and the mandatory Kaplan weekly family dinner (where everyone living in the apartment counts as family)._ _ _ _

____In contrast, Monday morning is always a challenge, just getting up is hard enough, let alone the mad scramble to get out the door and to school. So it's not until they're passing each other in the hall between second and third period that Billy notices it. Teddy is wearing the cuff. Billy stops Teddy with a hand on his chest._ _ _ _

____"Hey," Teddy says, questioningly, "what's up?"_ _ _ _

____"You're wearing it," Billy says._ _ _ _

____"I know," Teddy says, still seemingly not seeing why this is a big deal._ _ _ _

____"You are the best," Billy says, grabbing a handful of Teddy's shirt and pulling Teddy towards him. They're not usually a demonstrative couple in school. Billy doesn't think they're fooling anyone about them dating, or that they're even trying, but Teddy more than anyone knows the shit he got at school. So Teddy's been really careful not to do anything that would make trouble for Billy. But Billy's done with that. If he wants to kiss his perfect boyfriend in the hallway between classes, fuck it, he's going to. So Billy kisses him. Teddy's hand comes up to cup his face, and seriously. "The best," Billy repeats when he lets go._ _ _ _

____"I think we're gonna have to disagree on that one," Teddy says, "because from where I'm standing, that's you."_ _ _ _

____"Maybe we can table this discussion until after school," Billy says._ _ _ _

____"Like after school in your room?" Teddy says._ _ _ _

____"Exactly," Billy says, smirking. "Love you," he adds, releasing his hold so he can go to his next class._ _ _ _

____"Love you too," Teddy says, before heading in the other direction._ _ _ _


End file.
